


Klaus Goldstein

by FandomLovingFreak



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Klaus Goldstein is a professor in this fic, Klaus Goldstein is an ass but we love him for that, Klaus is romantic sometimes, Read like the game, Reader or Liz Hart you can decide, Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+ Spoilers, The Emperor - Freeform, Wizardess Heart+, but he's also a brat, but my goodness isn't he a stupid mean hottie, married, maybe will dip into some smut we will see. if so we shall change the rating, wizardess heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: we'll take a closer look at reader (or Liz... you decide!) and Klaus's relationship. Klaus is now a professor and reader/Liz has graduated.Chapters probably won't be in chronological order, just whatever I feel like writing while I re-read Klaus I II and the prequel!I just love Klaus and I wanna see some domestic stuff maybe you do too!
Relationships: Klaus Goldstein/Main Character, Klaus Goldstein/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Anniversary

“Happy anniversary,” Klaus leans down and pecks my cheek.

“Is this the anniversary where I knew we were dating, or the one where you assumed I knew?” I joke, smiling up at the tall man. I set down the book I had been reading as he sits down in the armchair across from where I sit. 

He rolls his eyes, “if you had been paying better attention, you would have realized I did ask you to be my girlfriend then, and we  _ were _ dating.” Giggling, I stand up to put the maroon book back in the large bookshelf. 

“I dunno, Klaus. Your words and intentions weren’t obvious. How was I supposed to know that ‘ _ will you be with me to the very end _ ’ was you asking me out?”

“Those are pretty romantic words for you to misunderstand.” He tries to keep a straight face, but I can see the twinkle in his purple eyes.

“To be fair,  _ Emperor _ ,” I tease, “I assumed you saw me as an annoying problem you needed to get to pass her trial to get your professor job!”

“I never insinuated that (y/n)!” 

It’s my turn to roll my eyes at him, “oh please, Klaus. You weren’t exactly ecstatic to have me around.”

Klaus leaps up from the chair, pulling me close to his body, tilting my chin up to look at him, “well, you have to know by the time I asked you out… I very much was ecstatic to have you around.” Something about his eyes is so hypotonic. I find myself staring intensely into them as he leans down to kiss me softly.

“Do you believe me when I say I love you?”

My eyes flutter open, “of course I do, Klaus.”

“Good.” He presses his forehead against mine. We sit for a moment in the bliss of our love. “It didn’t hurt that you fell asleep on my chest the night before—“

“Stop!” I redden, “you know I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you!”

“It was just so sudden. You clung to me, and I didn’t know how to get you off of—“ I press my hand over his mouth, shushing him.

Klaus chuckles from under my hand. He peels my fingers gently away from his face, kissing my knuckles gently before speaking. “I’m glad you’re such a clingy sleeper, though, (y/n). I would never have realized my feelings for you if I hadn’t experienced that night.”

I roll my eyes, playfully, “never?” 

A warm smile takes over his lips, “nope. You were just so cute, clinging to me. I knew I had to have you for the rest of my life.” 


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus Proposes

Klaus fiddles with the box in his jacket pocket. He wanted to just get this over with. Proposing … but also how could he take away this special moment from (y/n) by not making it incredibly special. All he knew was he wanted to marry (y/n). He wanted to wake up with her every morning, eat every meal with her, read with her in their own library, fall asleep together in the same bed. 

“Hello darling,” she comes up from behind him, placing a hand on his bicep. She tilts her cheek up towards him, waiting for him to press a kiss to her cheek. He obliged her of course, pulling her into his arms for extra measure. This was right. He was always supposed to find (y/n), she fit perfectly in his arms.

“How was your day?” He rests his chin on the top of her head, inhaling deeply.

(Y/n) rests further into his chest, “it was good. My classes did amazing. Fantastic marks for all my students.”

He chuckles, “you’re too nice to them.”

(Y/n) scoffs, “I want them to like me.”

He presses a kiss under her ear, “that’s your one weakness as a professor. You’re too nice.”

(Y/n) turns around in his arms, “my students love me, Professor Goldstein,  _ because _ I am so nice.”

He smiles, leaning down to kiss her, “I know. That’s one of the reasons I love you.”

She smiles, brushing her nose against his softly, “what are the other reasons?”

He closes his eyes, humming in the back of his throat, “I love your smile so much (y/n). You have the prettiest smile.” He brushes his fingers against her lips. “And I love the way you dance around when you’re baking… I love sitting with you in the parlor. I love looking up from my book, or a student’s paper and seeing you concentrating on whatever you’re doing. I love those moments so much, (y/n). I never want those moments to end… I—“

She’s grinning up at him when he slowly kneels on one knee. “Klaus?” She lets him take her hand in his.

“I’ve wanted to ask this for a while, (y/n).” He reaches for his pocket, pulling out the velvet box, “I couldn’t think of any way that would live up to how I feel about you… You are the first and only person I’ve ever felt this strongly about. I love you. I can’t imagine living without you, (y/n). You are the person I want to marry.” Klaus presents the ring to her, “will you (y/n) (l/n) do me the honor of being my wife?”

(Y/n) covers her mouth with one hand, her eyes teary, “of course I will marry you.” She jumps into his arms. He stands up, wrapping his arms around her back and lifting her off the ground. When he sets her down, he kisses her.

“Let me put the ring on your finger,” he says against her lips.

He delicately takes her hand, slipping the ring on her finger.

(Y/n) looks at her hand then up at him, pulling his face down to kiss her again. 

“This was perfect. I love you so much, Klaus. I can’t wait to spend my entire life with you.”


End file.
